Typically in performance based video games, such as music and/or dance based video games, the player(s) must perform actions, such as playing instrument notes or performing dance moves, based upon explicit, real-time events in synchronization with a music track or some other time or motion dependent parameter(s). This can prove challenging or intimidating to the first-time or otherwise inexperienced player(s) that may be unfamiliar with the specific moves necessary in order to perform the game actions and successfully complete the piece. Moreover, conventional tutorials used in current game systems are confusing because they are limited to use of on-screen icons which do not illustrate in an easy to understand way what movements are required from the user.